12 Moments, OroJira
by black laurel
Summary: Twelve moments of the relationship between Orochimaru and Jiraiya. "When they talked it was always one step forward and two steps back." One-sided OroJira, a slight mention of OroKabu, one-shot


**Author's Notes:** I actually wrote this a long time ago, but was unsure whether to post this or not, since I'm not really a fan of this pairing. I just can't see it happening, even as one-sided. Jiraiya is too straight, and, well, I can't help but think that Jiraiya is too old for Orochimaru's tastes. ...If you know what I mean.

This was inspired by the lovely **Demion69**´s fic **Brits like their lovelife spiced**. I did this using basically the same method. You listen to a random song and write during it, and then the next song, and the next one, and so forth. The difference is that I "tampered" with my writing afterwards.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Not making any profit either.

**Warnings:** Mild one-sided yaoi of the OroJira kind, a slight mention of OroKabu, jumping time patterns and point of views, and some OOC-ness.

**1. When You Say Nothing at All by Ronan Keating**

Tsunade saw it every day, the silent understanding between the two of them. Yet she also knew that they didn't understand each other at all. They were too different for that, after all. But still, when it was needed, they could communicate complicated things without saying one word. It would never cease to amaze her. The part of them not understanding each other… Well, let's just say that she later on thought everything would have been just that much easier if Jiraiya had turned out to be gay.

**2. Läpinäkyvää by Kaija Koo**

Jiraiya often wondered where Orochimaru was. After that jerk had fled the village, nothing had been the same. Although Jiraiya would never admit it to anyone, he felt kind of…lonely. He really wanted to kick Orochimaru's ass, after all.

Orochimaru often wondered what Jiraiya was doing. Not that he would ever go and see him, no, that would only be foolish. The only thing that he really regretted about leaving the village was that he was unable to see Jiraiya much anymore. Not that he would ever let the idiot (or anyone for that matter) find out that little fact.

**3.**** Dead Legs by Sweatmaster**

Travelling all over the hidden villages, and the not so hidden ones, Jiraiya was no longer expecting to come face to face with anything new, or really, much of anything at all. That included, funnily enough, meeting people he used to know. Seeing Tsunade briefly, he was kind of shocked. After seeing Orochimaru he was terribly pissed off and confused. He didn't quite understand the look that Orochimaru kept giving him.

**4.**** Tinakenkätyttö by Kaija Koo**

Jiraiya had never felt comfortable, staying long in one place. At first it was the desire to find Orochimaru and kick his sorry butt to next week that kept him walking on and on, but that desire had mellowed down long ago.

Orochimaru had never felt comfortable in the company of many people. He felt different, like a freak. It was one of the things that he (grudgingly) admired about Jiraiya, his ability to be normal. Eventually he had stopped trying and hoping to become a normal person, just another piece of the society. Though he never stopped envying Jiraiya.

**5.**** One Last Time by the Kooks**

Orochimaru felt quite often afraid. He knew he was incomplete, imperfect. Too often he felt like he could never reach his goals. He was alone. Oddly enough, when he lost the use of his arms, he was not afraid, even though that disability could have been that one thing to stop him from going on. Another thing of Jiraiya's that he envied was his disability to feel fear. Orochimaru doubted he could ever understand.

**6.**** Velvet by Minor Chill**

It was usually in the middle of the night, that Orochimaru had a lapse in judgement and admitted that he regretted leaving from Jiraiya's presence, if only to himself. He would sigh, letting out a long and uneven breath filled with bitter memories. During such times a large amount of property damage would occur. After a long while of venting he would collapse on his bed, not really feeling all that much better. Those were the only times that Orochimaru let himself cry (he was shocked every single time to find himself able to). How could he have ever fallen in love with such a fool?

It was usually in the middle of the night, that Jiraiya's bitter thoughts strayed towards Orochimaru. His rival, his best friend, his worst enemy. Often he wondered if he could have somehow made a difference. Maybe he could have done something to make him stay? It was of course useless, this second-guessing. For some reason, even while knowing this, he couldn't help but keep wondering. How could have he grown attached to such a jerk?

**7.**** Good Life by Francis Dunnery**

It was definitely a rocky relationship, the one between the two of them. It could have ended well, it _had_ ended badly. Tsunade often wished things had gone otherwise. The other times she was usually too drunk to think about anything.

…Jiraiya really just should have been gay.

**8.**** Hooch by Everything**

There was one time, when they were still genin, that Orochimaru had nearly kissed Jiraiya. Oh, how he had felt mortified and embarrassed afterwards! Jiraiya of course never noticed, being the oblivious idiot that he is, but Orochimaru had a nagging suspicion that Tsunade had. Thankfully she never said a word. Many years after the actual event Orochimaru kind of wishes he had just gone ahead.

**9.**** Whatever This Town by Eskobar**

No matter what anyone ever said about Orochimaru, one fact never left, he was one cruel bastard. He always put himself ahead of others and did anything, _anything_ to reach his goals. He had grown up lonely, as an outsider. Maybe that's why he got so attached to Jiraiya, who knows. But being the cruel bastard that he was, he felt no guilt using Kabuto as a substitute. Why Kabuto submitted to it, he didn't know, and, well, he didn't really care either. He felt no such attachment to Kabuto, after all.

**10.**** Tonttu by Vesa-Matti Loiri**

Jiraiya could never understand why Orochimaru wanted to become immortal. He felt so tired, didn't Orochimaru feel this exhaustion? Now if Orochimaru had been trying to find a way to turn back time, Jiraiya may have been tempted to join him in his quest. As it was, Jiraiya just felt tempted to kill him before he did any more stupid things. If Orochimaru were to gain immortality… Jiraiya wanted to stop him, for the sake of not only everyone else's sake, but for Orochimaru's sake too.

It really was troublesome, being attached to such a jerk.

**11.**** The Fellowship of the Ring Suite by City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra and Howard Shore**

Jiraiya had always been fond of daytime, while Orochimaru preferred the silky darkness of the night. Tsunade felt that they represented those likes of theirs very well. Jiraiya was always so bright, loud and open, while Orochimaru was calm, cold and somewhat oppressive. To be honest, it had taken a very long time before she liked either of them for even the slightest bit. She kind of missed them both, these days. It was always fun to watch the two interact, after all. Just like day and night, never quite touching, if you understand?

**12.**** State by Rico**

When they talked it was always one step forward and two steps back.

When they fought their thoughts and meanings were understood just that much better, that much easier.

Something always seemed to get in the way of making things clear between the two of them. It was almost ridiculous, really.

Orochimaru would never tell what he really wanted to tell.

Jiraiya would never quite understand what he wanted to say to Orochimaru.

One step forward and two steps back. That's just how it worked.

Ridiculous, sure, maybe, but what could anyone do about it?

**Author's Notes:** Well, it's posted now...

Comments on songs:

1. When You Say Nothing at All by Ronan Keating: ...I really don't know. This is a song that a friend of mine stuffed on my computer. That's about it.

2. Läpinäkyvää by Kaija Koo: Another one from Kaija Koo... The title pretty much means "Transparent". It...worked, for the lack of a better word.

3. Dead Legs by Sweatmaster: An all right song. Meh.

4. Tinakenkätyttö by Kaija Koo: What, more? Fine then.

5. One Last Time by the Kooks: Can't really remember the song...

6. Velvet by Minor Chill: While doing this thing, I really do prefer the songs to have words in them. This one doesn't have any.

7. Good Life by Francis Dunnery: Kind of random for this.

8. Hooch by Everything: Another song that I can no longer remember.

9. Whatever This Town by Eskobar: Gotta love this song...

10. Tonttu by Vesa-Matti Loiri: My favourite christmas song. It's about this elf who wonders why people leave (=die). The tiltle means "Elf".

11. The Fellowship of the Ring Suite by City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra and Howard Shore: More randomness.

12. State by Rico: Oooh... I love Rico... Mmmm...

I would really appreciate reviews. Oh yes I would.


End file.
